


Fair but ultimate game

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: 2010's, Caligula is a Jerk, F/M, Listen They Love Each Other, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: Dracula Untold (2014), such two saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Several minutes after the ending of Dracula Untold, Mina Harker is paid a visit by the vampire who aided in the legend of Dracula be born.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fair but ultimate game

**Author's Note:**

> Six years after watching Dracula Untold in theaters, six years after of having the desire to write a fic but had no plot to write with; here is a decent story with a plot.

It’s October 21st, 2014. Mina had just returned from the market after a nice stroll to the train section, quietly walked under the clouds, observing the people who were so common to her as a cat would be to a street. She rubbed at her hand that still felt the warmth of lips upon it after being guided to her apartment by a mysterious man known as Vlad. 

He was a gentleman, dressed like one, donned in black. Vlad reminded her of a noble from the late 18th century who had been transported in time similar to the character Ichabod Crane from Sleepy Hollow. He was more sweeter than Jonathan, just as polite, yet she felt as if she knew him. No, better yet; as if she had met him a long time ago. His face was distinctive; she frowned. Some of that familiarity was all over the male side of her family but it wasn’t too direct. 

The chattery they shared crossed her mind as she closed the door.

“Mina, I am making dinner!” Jonathan called.

The delicious smell echoed through the apartment. 

“I am coming.” Mina said.

Jonathan stepped out.

“Meet a new acquaintance?”

“More than a new acquaintance.”

“A new friend! I love it when you make our friendship circle bigger.” He went into the kitchen and resumed cooking. “What was he like?”

“Tall, handsome, kind. He is also a Count.”

“The most interesting person; is he a politician?”

“No.”

“Then he _is_ a most interesting person.”

Mina laughed, thoroughly amused, by her partner's comment. There was a knocking coming from the door. Mina approached the door with a hum then opened it up spotting a older man with silver hair, fingernails that were long but sharp, quite sharply dressed donning lighter colors.

“Hello.”

“Hello, you’ve met Dracula. Have you not?”

“Vlad.” Mina said. "Friend from his younger days?"

"A fitting nickname for his reign." the older man smiled. "You can say that I am." His smile faded replaced by a even somber one. “I need to speak with you on a important matter.”

“Does he have something dangerous?" Mina asked. "Dark past? Is he a---"

“No, but it is something you should consider if you like to befriend him.” Was the reply. "A warning."

“Come in then.” Mina stepped back and allowed him. “Jonathan, we have a visitor!”

“I do not sup.” he held his hand up.

“He already ate!” Mina added.

“Thank GOD.” Jonathan replied. “Dinner is ready!”

Mina closed the door then took off her coat and hung it on the hooks. The older man followed her into the dining room that was quite modest with a rounded table, white and blue fabric, lined with food that had once been delicious. The couple looked at each other with such love and affection that he had once had for himself a long time ago before losing his mortality to live after his assassination by those around him.

“So, sir, what is your name?”

“Caligula Julius Caeser.”

“Must be a lot of teasing with that name.” Mina chuckled.

“Little boot is a name that I stand up proudly to.” Caligula replied, lifting his chin up with pride.

“We all got our nicknames.” Jonathan agreed with a small nod. “So, friend of her new friend?”

“You can say.” Caligula replied.

“Police officer?” Mina guessed.

Caligula smiled, his long finger nails tapped on the fabric.

“I am a vampire." Caligula started off, truthfully, earning laughter. "A very ancient one that has little to do in this world for the rest of eternity as of this moment confined to one planet." their laughter stopped when they noticed how somber he were. "I sired a vampire five hundred years ago, his name is Vlad Tepes, but you may call him Dracula in your culture--”

“Count Dracula?” Jonathan said. “As in the monster who sucks people dry?”

“That doesn’t sound like Vlad.” Mina protested.

Caligula looked toward the open window that was clacking against the blue wall that looked a bit darker than it was before he entered.

“He is responsible for the clouds being over London.” Caligula replied. “He has the power of a falling star, the strength of a hundred men, the ability to bring the dead back with his blood, to have dominion over the creatures of the night, to change form from man to bat, hear through their senses, and heal grievous wounds.”

“How can we be sure that you’re a . . .” he tapped along his teeth.

In a mere second, the room was full of bats and screaming from Jonathan that was high pitched while Mina stared in awe at so many bats flying about the room at first until one of them crashed against her face. Minutes after this action was performed reappeared the old man in his chair as Jonathan was shielding a fallen Mina in her tipped over chair on the ground. Mina was helped back up to her feet by Jonathan then she yanked the chair up.

“He traded his mortality for the power of evil to spare his family and his people. He lost his wife, but he won at a far precious cost by saving his son.” Caligula continued the tale. “He made a deal with me for the power that he currently welds. To be my pawn; but given that he would die before he would put those that resemble his family in danger, this game is far more interesting.”

“Now, at this stage, it is a fight between light and dark. A game that we play. Only one of us will win and the other will lose. Hope against despair. And I want to win this step of the game.”

he tapped his fingers on the table in silence as they consumed the information.

“If you are to get in the way; however, you won’t need to be part of this game at all leading him into my army."

Jonathan took Mina’s hand as he fought back terror from taking him over.

“I am still acquiring my army but Vlad would be the most powerful asset in my arsenal.”

“Asset.” Mina said.

“In fact, yes.” Caligula confirmed.

“He’s a soldier in a army.” Mina said. “I understand that you think of members in your cavalry as weapons.”

“Right they are.” Caligula replied.

“This weapon is a person, you don't understand that." Mina's voice was full of sharpness and chastising that it rendered Caligula to a young military brat seated across from a parental figure. "You just see them as fit to manipulate.”

“They make their own choices.” Caligula protested.

“Yes, but approaching us to steer him toward your direction? You’re taking that agency away.”

“That is grounds for a imperfect contract.” Jonathan spoke up. “Might I suggest that I kill him?”

“Have some sympathy for him, Jonathan.” Mina said as she jabbed him in the elbow so Jonathan rubbed his shoulder. “He did it to save his _family."_ She looked toward her partner. "You would have done the same.”

“I would have got myself killed after saving our son if you died.” Jonathan said. "I would never let myself become a monster for a eternity!"

“And leave our son all alone?" Mina stared in horror back at Jonathan that lost the anger then became a dark menacing glare. "I wouldn’t let you do that beyond the grave.”

“He’s killed thousands of people just to live." Jonathan argued back as her dark glare was soothed away by the body count. "Enslaved people to do his bidding to get people---”

“We don’t often use people to get ourselves victims to drink from.” Caligula spoke up.

“What do you use?” Mina asked.

“I use blood banks. He picks his meals by himself.” Caligula said. “More convenient. I take the excessive blood that the blood bank can’t keep. . . All of it.”

“So, you’ve---” Mina stuttered, getting up to her feet. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Since the invention of blood banks.” Caligula replied.

“Hasn’t he suffered enough?” Mina asked. “You’ve purposely been making his life miserable!”

“No.” Caligula replied. “Vlad decided to hunt the people that he does, now. He has killed people that your people distaste so badly and wish to be freed off the scourge of the Earth. He has been doing London a favor in his trips here. He drinks, responsibly.”

“You make him sound that he has morals.” Jonathan said.

“Don’t all monsters?” Caligula replied. "Most monsters in your world are human and bear the most kindest intentions to those they love."

“Monsters don’t let justice get to them." Jonathan reiterated. "It’s not their right. Draining their victims by night until they are pale, until they are lethargic, until they have no more life to give---”

“He had no choice for the people that he loved!” Mina stopped Jonathan from continuing. “There was someone left. There was his people. There was the game--and now,” she held her hands above the table facing her as if it held weight in them. “it’s in our hands.”

Jonathan became silenced by her comment as he thought it over.

“I have my sights on a young man calling himself Adam Frankenstein.” Caligula announced in the silence that was in the room for more than five minutes. “A man only capable of becoming a wolf at night upon a full moon. A creature from the black lagoon. And someone who recently had a experiment gone that made them become invisible. A creature capable of controlling the land and the buildings; that would be the last member. Vlad would be the cherry on top.'

Caligula leaned forward.

"Do you want to be associated with Vlad, support Vlad, or kill Vlad?"

Mina faced Caligula with a dead set defiance.

"I am going to be associated with Vlad." Mina said.

"I won't like him." Jonathan said. "Should he go to your side; I will get to Vlad and stake him in the chest."

"You will need some training." Caligula said. "Might I offer---"

"No." Jonathan said.

"But, I am the only one most capable of stimulating his movements, his strength, and capabilities." Caligula said.

"He said no." Mina said then looked toward Jonathan then back toward Caligula. "We will cross that bridge when we get there."

"And you will know my weakness." Jonathan said. "Should we be in the same street, fighting, you'll drain me of my blood quite quickly."

"I accept your terms." Caligula said. "Might I request that we keep this discussion from Vlad then? You made your choice. Now, as you insist, we must let him make his."

"Easily kept." Jonathan said.

Caligula smiled then turned into a wall of bats and flew out the open window leaving them to their dinner. Mina looked toward Jonathan then placed her hand on to his hand that was clenching her other hand. Jonathan shifted toward his wife, afraid, but worried about the future of being associated with the five hundred year old vampire.

"If he turns you--" Jonathan started.

"Jonathan." Mina smiled, her hand placed on to the side of his cheek, then shook her head. "Should that day come; I need you to have a stake on hand." Mina shook her head. "I can't be a weapon."

"I will do as you ask." Jonathan said. "And it will destroy me."

"Me too." Mina said.

They proceeded to eat their meal, their son having a sleep over at a friends house, safe and sound.

"He is now the most interesting person to be caught in your orbit." Jonathan noted.

Mina laughed.

* * *

That night, he wrote into his journal, quite formal:

_"She shall not go into that unknown and terrible land alone. I suppose it is thus that in old times one vampire meant many; just as their hideous bodies could only rest in sacred earth, so the holiest love was the recruiting sergeant for their ghastly ranks."_

Not once did he cry with that decision as it was made with his heart alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The last bit of the journal is indeed from Dracula, I found it tumblr on a gif, checked the book online, found it is a quote, and I had to add it. It's quite beautiful. Also, the characterization of Mina's pov about Dracula's situation came from a discussion with MarLoweTiger that took places minutes before I wrote this story.


End file.
